


Ответы на мягких губах

by Evichii



Series: NaOCl [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Макото влюблён в него по уши.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: NaOCl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975300





	Ответы на мягких губах

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7197324)

Макото помнит детали.

Помнит, что когда они впервые поцеловались, на Соске была чёрная водолазка, а на вкус он был как крепкий кофе.  
Помнит, что часы тогда отстучали четыре раза. Секундная стрелка дребезжала, продолжая лениво брести по циферблату, но для них двоих время остановилось где-то между вторым и третьим ударом — ровно тогда, когда Макото увлёкся и толкнулся языком в приоткрытые губы.  
Помнит, что у Соске немного дрожали руки. Он и сам был не лучше: запутался сначала в куртке, а потом и в собственных ботинках, пытаясь раздеться на ходу.

Макото помнит и иногда припоминает это Соске, на что тот всегда улыбается — так, как улыбается только ему — и тянется за поцелуем. Он совсем и не против.

Он многое помнит. Помнит, как помогал Соске с переездом, помнит, как неловко объяснял матери, что решил снять квартиру побольше, что будет снимать её на пару со старым приятелем и помнит, как многозначительно она кивнула. Чуть позже он вспомнил о следе зубов на своей шее.

О первом свидании он тоже помнит. Соске надел белую рубашку и джинсы в облипку — Макото не раз видел его бёдра, и обнажённые, и в тугих плавках, но джинсы оказались чем-то новым и неожиданно сексуальным.

— Мы уже месяц вместе живём, — сказал тогда Соске, перехватив его взгляд. — Я думал, что ты насмотрелся.

— Будто на тебя можно насмотреться.

Соске назвал его дурнем и ткнулся лбом в висок.  
В кафе они так и не пошли. Потому что Соске оказался слишком привлекательным, и их первое официальное свидание завершилось в постели, даже не начавшись.

Он помнит, как впервые попал на универскую вечеринку.  
Одногруппники уговорили его прийти хотя бы в этот раз, отметить окончание первого курса. Макото не собирался, честно, но они сказали, что можно привести с собой знакомого. У него был один на примете.  
Соске на удивление хорошо вписался в компанию. Пил, как и остальные, и совсем не пьянел будто. На свой первый бокал пива Макото смотрел с осторожностью, вспоминая прошлый печальный опыт.  
А и чёрт с ним.

Соске сказал, что Макото не умеет пить. Он не спорил. Вместо этого Макото оттащил его в мужской туалет и впервые по-настоящему отсосал ему. Он брал глубоко, сжимал руки на крепкой заднице, а в ответ Соске сжимал пальцами его волосы. Немного больно. Макото до сих пор не знает, помогло ему это протрезветь в итоге, или опьянило ещё больше. Потому что горький алкоголь смешался с острым адреналином и карамельно-паточной любовью к Соске, и всё вокруг перестало иметь хоть какое-то значение. А затем во рту стало кисло. И снова горько — уже от губ Соске, который выпил гораздо больше.

Он помнит, как сильно Соске нервничал из-за вступительных в кулинарный колледж. Как заставлял себя заучивать билеты, как цокал языком, говоря, что половина из этого никогда не пригодится ему ни на кухне, ни в жизни в принципе, как засыпал прямо за столом. Макото готовил ему бутерброды — уж их-то удавалось не сжечь — и садился рядом, ласково пропуская сквозь пальцы заметно отросшие у затылка волосы. Соске обычно бодал его руку и лениво открывал один глаз, улыбаясь.

Его поступление решили отметить все вместе. В кафе сестры Асахи кроме них никого не было.  
Он помнит, что скатерти в тот раз были тёмно-зелёными с красивыми узорами из блестящих на солнце нитей. Помнит, что салфетки стояли неровно, и что Кисуми сказал, что нисколько не сомневался в Соске. Сразу же за этим он спросил, кто из них обычно сверху в постели.  
Макото подавился соком, и Асахи тоже. Соске и бровью не повёл, ответив, что они ещё работают над этим. Асахи краснел и удивлённо переводил взгляд с Макото на Соске.

— Ты не знал разве? — искренне удивился Кисуми. — Это же очевидно было, ещё до того, как они съехались.

Макото, волнуясь, подтвердил, что так и есть. Немного расслабился, когда Соске сжал его руку под столом. Выдохнул, когда Асахи улыбнулся и сказал, что очень рад за них.  
В тот вечер Хару так и не пришёл.

Они до сих пор общались, впрочем — пусть не так много, как раньше. Макото до сих пор любил его, как друга. Хару помогал ему с литературой, а Макото выручал его с вышматом. Иногда Хару тренировался в бассейне, в котором подрабатывал Макото, иногда плавал просто ради удовольствия.

Еду теперь готовил Соске. Когда Макото забывал бенто дома, Соске приносил его лично, и, признаться, забывать про ужин Макото стал совсем чуточку чаще.  
Соске касался пальцев, вручая коробку, утыкался лбом в лоб и иногда, улучив момент, целовал в висок. Если Хару и замечал это, то виду не подавал.  
Макото тогда ещё не сказал ему. Сам не зная, почему.

Летом в Японию вернулся Рин. Макото помнит, что в тот день было особенно жарко. Солнце нещадно жгло плечи, и после возвращения домой Макото обнаружил на коже белые следы от лямок майки. Помнит, что на станции висели китайские колокольчики, звенящие льющейся мелодией. Помнит, что недалеко стоял фургончик с мороженным, который закрылся на обед, стоило им подойти ближе.

Макото увидел Рина первым. Он знает, как много Рин значит для Соске. Поэтому тогда он отстранился, чтобы не мешать воссоединению старых друзей.  
Только Соске шагнул следом. Крепко взял за руку и сплёл с ним пальцы, помахав Рину свободной.  
Макото думал, что у него сердце остановится.  
Рин не выглядел сильно удивлённым. Может, он уже знал.  
Все вместе они отправились искать другой фургончик с мороженным. Рин рассказывал последние новости из Австралии, а Соске продолжал сжимать руку Макото.

Когда он сдал последний экзамен в семестре, у Соске оставалось ещё два. Макото встал немногим раньше — не продрав толком глаза, поднял с пола первую попавшуюся футболку и поплёлся на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Его таланта хватало ровно на бутерброды и яичницу с беконом, но хотелось сделать для Соске хоть что-то.  
Уже у плиты Макото понял: футболку он подобрал не свою. Эта была на размер больше, с широким воротом и пахла морским бризом. _Такое_ море ему нравилось.  
Макото накинул фартук поверх, включил плиту, вытащил из холодильника бекон и яйца, разбил последние о край нагревшейся сковородки.

Соске подкрался неслышно — Макото почувствовал его присутствие раньше, чем он дал о себе знать. Потёрся носом об ухо, прижался широкой грудью к спине, сомкнул руки под фартуком. Близость Соске одновременно успокаивала и будоражила сознание; холодный внешне, он порой делал глупости уровня Нагисы. Надёжный, и в то же время непредсказуемый. То, что начиналось, как ставшие вполне обычными объятия, превратилось во что-то другое, что-то _горячее_. Потому что руки Соске оказались под футболкой. Потому что Макото повело, как в первый раз. Потому что большие пальцы скользнули под резинку белья, чуть оттянули его вниз. Потому что пришлось выключить плиту и откинуться на плечо, подставляя шею для поцелуев.

— Я ведь завтрак так и не приготовил, — простонал Макото, когда Соске стянул с него бельё совсем, приподнял на руках и усадил на кухонный стол. Пришлось абсолютно бессовестно развести ноги в стороны, чтобы позволить целовать себя дальше.

— Очень даже приготовил, — сказал он в ответ и опустился на колени.

Макото откинулся назад. Вцепился в стол, хватая ртом воздух. Прикусил губу до крови — сделал себе больно, потому что от языка Соске, касающегося нежной кожи, ему было хорошо — _слишком_ хорошо. Потому что с трудом произнесённые слова о ещё непринятом душе и том, что Соске совсем необязательно делать это для него, были полностью проигнорированы. Потому что несмотря на всё сказанное, Макото не хотел, чтобы Соске останавливался, и за это было ужасно стыдно. И когда чужая рука наконец сжала его член, Макото решил, что сошёл с ума от восторга.

Экзамены Соске сдал на «отлично». Макото подумал, что нужно будет попробовать повторить это в следующую сессию.

Жара не спадала, и людей в бассейне только прибавлялось. Хару был здесь тоже. Он всё пытался улучшить своё время в кроле на спине, обращаясь к Макото за советами — признаться, это очень льстило. Только и вина до сих пор съедала его изнутри.  
Макото не сказал ничего ведь. Все уже в курсе были — даже ребята из Иватоби — и только сообщить эту давно-уже-не-новость Хару лично он так и не смог.

Причина та же, наверное. _Страх_. Что Хару станет относиться к нему иначе. Что отвернётся от него. Что _оставит_ его.  
Макото не признался ему тогда и отказался от своих намерений. Об этом он не жалеет нисколько: с Соске замечательно и волшебно, Макото влюблён в него по уши и знает, что Соске любит его не меньше. Он ещё никогда так счастлив не был. Это все уже заметили, и Хару тоже наверняка заметил.  
И ничего не сказал.

Хару остановился у бортика. Снял шапочку и очки, взмахнул влажными волосами, как всегда это делал. Макото привычно подал ему руку, помогая вылезти, и похвалил явно улучшившийся кроль.  
Он помнит, что на Хару были новые плавки — эти, хоть и выглядели, как прежние, оттенком были темнее. Помнит, что свет из окна пролил на пол ровную полосу, разделив их сцепленные руки. Помнит, что нашёл это очень символичным, и сердце сдавило.  
Макото _так счастлив_ , и боится поделиться этим.  
Несправедливо.

Как и всегда, присутствие Соске он почувствовал раньше, чем успел увидеть. В его руках было очередное не очень-то случайно забытое бенто. Соске подошёл, обменявшись с Хару коротким приветствием, и ставший родным запах его парфюма помог успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.

— Хару, — привлёк его внимание Макото. Переложил бенто в левую руку, а правой коснулся пальцев Соске, которые тут же сплелись с его. — Мы вместе. Хотел, чтобы ты знал.

Он знал, что Соске смотрит на него сейчас, но сам он смотрел на Хару. Выдерживал его взгляд, ожидая увидеть в нём не то осуждение, не то разочарование.  
Хару дёрнул уголком губ.

— Удивлён, что ты молчал так долго. — Он чуть повернулся к Соске. — Тебе бы лучше как следует заботиться о нём, знаешь.

— О, не волнуйся, я справлюсь.

Макото засмеялся, неожиданно громко. В носу защипало, а накатившее облегчение едва не сбило его с ног — если бы Соске не держал его за руку, он упал бы на месте, скорее всего.

Соске сказал, что дождётся его в холле. Хару ушёл чуть раньше, чем обычно, сославшись на дела.  
Макото собрался так быстро, как мог. Бросил в рюкзак пустое бенто, погасил свет в раздевалке и оставил ключи у охранника.

Когда он закончил со всеми своими обязанностями и выскочил в холл, Соске набросил на его плечи тонкую ветровку, сказав, что на улице заметно похолодало.  
На часах было тридцать пять минут девятого. Секундная стрелка чуть дребезжала, продолжая свой бег.  
От Соске пахло морской свежестью. Его губы по-прежнему были на вкус как крепкий кофе.

**Author's Note:**

> [Приквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034147) и [вбоквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035257)


End file.
